Trouble in Beacon Hills
by scribblerx
Summary: Something dark has come to Beacon Hills. The leader of the Alpha Pack is going around kidnapping the wolves of Beacon Hills by force and threats. Jackson makes a choice to protect the only one he loves. While Jackson, Erica and Boyd are off on a road trip the others are trying to figure out what happened to their friends and how to get them back home
1. Chapter 1

_**Jackson's Choice.**_

_**"going? going where?"**_she mumbled. He couldn't believe what he just said to her, she was sound asleep beside him and before she could even open her eyes and watch the pink of the sky rise from the ground he whispered into her ear that he didn't belong anymore and that he had to go. Lydia sat up in the bed her strawberry blonde hair falling down her back as she covered her naked body and swiftly turned to face Jackson. He was packing, he could hear her heart beating, her face flushed and her eyes watering at the brim. _"Jackson?!" _ she half shouted half pleaded. He slammed his bag onto his table knocking all the things he had on top of it to the ground, Lydia jumped, as the tears spilled out of her eyes and down her cheeks, Jackson took a deep breath and clenched his teeth together which formed his perfect jaw to tighten _"I .. I have to get out of Beacon Hills," _he continued to shove clothes into his bag, Lydia sat on the bed sniffling and wiping her tears. Jackson rolled his eyes _"I gotta find out about my family.. who I am.. why my eyes are blue.. there's.. " _he took a deep breath before he said it knowing it was going to hurt her.

She looked up and looked him straight in the eyes _"what?.. there's what?"_ her bottom lip began to quiver slightly as she asked and all he wanted to do was kiss her, he clenched his jaw again and through tightened teeth he said it _"there's nothing left for me here" _he knew thats all it took as she let out a soft shutter, the tears began to spill once more. She jumped off the bed and quickly found her clothes _"nothing here for you huh?.. well.. I guess bringing you back from the dead meant nothing to you!" _she pulled on her skirt and fastened the button in back. Jackson watched her as she scurried around the room putting on her clothes one by one, his heart dropping at her response. He had to, he had to make it seem like she was nothing, how else would she let him go and keep her safe. _"Lydia .. I" _she put her hand up to stop him and bit her lower lip trying to hold back tears. _"you know what Jackson save it! I'm done." _she grabbed her purse and stormed towards the door but stopped suddenly _"I hope you find what you're looking for" _and with that she was gone.

Jackson held his head in shame, as the sound of Lydia's car started his shame instantly turned into rage _"fuck!" _he pushed himself off his desk as it hit the wall with a big clang he growled as his claws retracted and his eyes shined bright blue, he began throwing the contents of his room around smashing glass and pulling things off the walls _"that is enough Jackson." _a voice called from inside the closet, Jackson's breathing slowed his claws and eyes calming down and his growl now turning into a whimper _"you did the right thing.. now pack your bags like a good boy, oh and remember if you disobey me.. I have two wolves ready to rip that strawberry blonde goddess limp from limp." _The man laughed and exited the room. Jackson never cried but picturing Lydia's bright green eyes staring into his as he told her he had nothing left in Beacon Hills was enough to make him want to cry.

Lydia was everything and now that he wanted to make it up to her after being the biggest asshole in the world. Her life was in danger.. if he didn't join the alpha pack. He was picked and forced to go to the other side of the country to help gather the rest of the pack and bring them here, train with them and learn to fight like them, if he disobeyed once, Lydia wouldn't be here when and if he got back. He punched the wall leaving a big hole where his hand once was. He grabbed his bag and headed out his room. He wish he could tell Scott that something even bigger was coming something dark something that was going to come after everyone in Beacon Hills and the only way he could keep the ones he loved safe was by pretending his loyalty to this .. dark man. He hoped Scott would figure it out. He climbed into the back seat of the black car and was greeted by 4 pairs of red eyes and 4 yellow, Erica and Boyd.

Jackson couldn't contain his shock when he noticed them as his mouth hung open _"thats all then?…" _Jackson lowered his head and nodded as the man put the car in drive, Jackson closed his eyes as the man laughed _"well then, first stop.. New York, fasten your seat belts pups, it's going to be a bumpy ride." _Jackson looked up at Erica and Boyd as they looked back at him, instantly he knew there being there was by force and threats as well. He took a deep breath it was going to be a long ride.. perfect for devising a plan and somehow relaying it to Erica and Boyd, something that will help keep the people of Beacon Hills safe and Lydia back in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lydia's Discovery.**_

__**Lydia drove as far as she could** but her vision was blurred with tears, she had to pull over on the side of the road. She recalled the past few days, she and Jackson were so blissfully happy it was like the beginning of their relationship all over again, even last night he took her out movies, dinner the whole nine yards, she simply couldn't understand his change of heart.. then again it was Jackson. Her lip quivered and she sobbed uncontrollably into her hands _"you're so stupid Lydia Martin!" _she shouted out loud and banged her hands on the steering wheel _"stupid! stupid! stupid!"_ she sniffled and wiped her eyes as a big black car sped past her she scoffed _"idiot" _she mumbled under her breath, she put her car in park and continued her drive home. As she parked the car in her drive way memories of last night danced in her head:

_'Jackson pushed open his bedroom door and pinned Lydia against the wall, one hand in her hair the other wrapped tightly around her waist, Lydia was giggling, Jackson smiling. His lips pressed softly against hers as he lifted her with one arm and walked with her towards his bed he laid her down gently onto his pillow and pulled his shirt over his head then started at taking off her shoes and running his hands up her legs, he lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach "Lydia Martin, you're all I have left. I love you and there's nothing, not even death that can keep me away from you." … she smiled'_

Suddenly she was snapped back to sitting in her car as Jackson's words rang in her head, she was confused beyond words how could he say something like that to her and then this morning say something totally different unless.. her eyes widened _"something's not right." _she jetting out of the car quickly dialing Scott's phone number. it rang a few times before he answered _"Scott? it's Lydia listen I need you meet me at Jackson's house in an hour, it's important" _she hung up and started towards the shower, she got ready and headed to Jackson's house her heart hanging in her throat pounding a mile a minute, she pulled up and Scott was already there the look on his face alone made her nervous.

She climbed out of her car and walked towards him as Scott darted towards her _"Lydia who was here?!" _now she was even more confused _"what are you talking about Scott?" _he sniffed the air _"can you get inside?" _she nodded and pulled out Jackson's key from her necklace then walked towards the house Scott looking around, she unlocked the door and Scott shoved himself in heading straight for Jackson's room, Lydia followed behind him, when she entered Jackson's room she saw the mess of his things all over the floor and the hole in the wall, she covered her mouth in shock _"Scott?" _Scott was busy sniffing around in the closet _"someone else has been here.." _Lydia's heart dropped _"who?" _she said softly _"I don't know.. I better call Derek."_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Erica's Misson **_

Erica Sat between Jackson and Boyd. Her mascara ruined from the tears she spilled her hands shaking. Her first time leaving Beacon Hills and it was being kidnapped by some psycho Alpha pack. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, she didn't want them to see her crying. She looked at Jackson he looked completely broken and lost, Boyd angry and ready to kill. They'd been driving for a few hours now Erica looked out the window the sign read Colorado and Erica needed to go to the bathroom badly she bite her lip and decided to speak up _"Um.. can we stop at the bathroom?" _the dark man driving the car looked up at her through the rearview mirror and growled _"are you serious little miss?" _Erica scoffed _"unless you want me to pee on your back seat.. then yeah, I'm serious" _She swallowed hard afraid that her smart mouth would get her in trouble she looked at Jackson and Boyd who were both staring at her and she sat back and waited. The man in the front seat laughed and rubbed his lips _"okay smart mouth.. we'll stop." _he looked at her through the rearview mirror and just laughed.

Erica grew nervous she wasn't even this scared of Derek, but there was something different about this man he was more animal then he was human. All she could think about is what he used against her to get her, her mind flashed back to that night:

_BAM! Erica yelped and went down to the ground from having been punched in the stomach, she cried out for Boyd but he himself was in the middle of two men beating him.. Erica, through blurred eyes got back on her feet and allowed herself to get really angry her eyes glowed yellow, her fangs sprang from her jaw and her claws were out, she turned to the girl who had just punched her and with all the strength she had left she lunged at her and started clawing at her face the girl screamed and grabbed Erica by the back of her hair and pulled her head back flipping her over and throwing her down to the ground "you stupid blonde!" the lady laughed and pulled out her claws to Erica and went for her throat, Erica shut her eyes and waited for death. "ENOUGH!" a loud man boomed from behind them. The girl was instantly on her feet and so were the other two guys who were beating up Boyd. Erica rolled onto her stomach gasping for air and looked over at Boyd rolling around in pain. The man above her snapped his fingers and instantly she felt the girls hands around her arm and pulling her to her feet._

_ She finally got a good look at the dark man, even if it was dark she could see his features. Tall, Dark, Handsome, a little beard and a smile to die for. "I said capture them not fight and kill them.. do you three not know how to follow orders!" Erica looked over to the two men holding Boyd up. The three lackeys recited in unison "sorry sir" .. He walked around and stood right in front of Erica, he placed his fingers under her chin, Boyd growled from the side, then someone punched him and he whimpered. "you are beautiful." he said running his finger down to Erica's neck then her collar bone, she closed her eyes and tried to wriggle out of the girls grip "no no no." the man waved his finger in front of her "you're not going anywhere you're mine now.." he grabbed her by the cheeks "and if you disobey me I'll kill that scrawny little human .. Stiles is it?" the man laughed Erica's eyes widened and she growled wriggling again " DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" the man laughed louder "if you disobey me I will if you don't he goes unharmed." Erica whimpered and tears came to her eyes and whispered in a very low voice "what do I have to do?"_

_ He held out his hand to her "Join me.." she closed her eyes and her tears spilled down her cheeks as she placed a shaky hand in his.. His smile no longer a smile to die for but a smile of pure evil and hatred._

She opened her eyes she was back in the black car sitting between Jackson and Boyd. Erica was sitting here because of Stiles.. because she wanted to keep him safe because she couldn't imagine anyone hurting him and because her crush for him turned into more but he didn't even know, Lydia was the object of his affection but Erica still hoped that would change. They pulled into a gas station and the man turned the car off _"okay.. get out Blondie" _he said getting out of the drivers seat and coming over to the back passengers door he pulled it open and yanked Erica out of the car "ahh!" she yelped, he pulled her completely out of the car and threw her against it pressing himself against her _" . . . .. remember Stiles" _he said through clenched teeth Erica whimpered, closed her eyes and nodded her head. He pulled her again and shoved her into the girls bathroom "make it quick Blondie"

Erica held onto her arms and leaned against the bathroom stall biting her bottom lip muffling her cries she looked around and saw the bathroom window.. maybe she could escape. Get back to Beacon Hills warn Derek and protect Stiles. She walked closer to the window and played with the lock, until it opened she exhaled and smiled, looking back at the door hoping he wouldn't come in she started to climb up the sink and got her head out of the window, just like that there was a yank on her leg and she was pulled back into the bathroom _"NOOO!"_ the man grabbed her by the hair and pushed her down onto the bathroom floor _"GOD! you must really not care about this kid's life Blondie!" _he popped open his phone to make a call her eyes widened _"NO! NO! please! I'm Sorry I'm Sorry! please!" _she begged as the tears spilled out of her eyes again. He put the phone away and slapped her right across the face she screamed and fell holding her hands to her face as it burned with the ghost of his hand print _"Then don't disobey me again.. get back in the car!" _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Stiles' Recognition **_

Stiles laid on his back on his bed tossing a basketball in the air and catching it right before it would hit his face and chuckling every time he would flinch at the possibility of him missing and it falling flat on his face. He tossed the ball in the air and though about the past few days, how he saw one of his teammate transform from a kanima to werewolf and how he still got the girl! Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes _"yeah…" _he mumbled. How his best friends girlfriend went psycho wolf killer and had it out for Derek, Isaac and maybe even Scott. He whistled and shook his head but the best memory of all was winning the Lacrosse game he chuckled and shook his head flaunting his achievement his smile quickly turned into a pout shortly after he won he was kidnapped and got his ass beat by a grandpa _"yeahhhh well." _he mumbled. He looked around his room still tossing the ball in the air and pictured the night Lydia came into his room a small smile creeped onto his face but then he frowned knowing she was with Jackson again. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he pictured one face, a face he didn't think he'd picture, he saw Erica Reyes' face. Shocked from his vision he dropped the ball and it of course smacked him right on the face. He jumped up and grabbed his eye _"owww!" _

He walked over to the mirror and checked his now injured eye. He checked himself out in time mirror making faces, pouting his lips, raising his eyebrow, blowing kisses seemingly satisfied with his looks _"you are sexy Stilinski ohhh yeahh!" _he gave his face a soft slap and chuckled. He laid back on his bed thinking about not Lydia but Erica. She had become so gorgeous after he wolf bite. She was beautiful before but now _"wow" _he mouthed he didn't realize it sooner because every time she was around he somehow ended up hurt. But she was beautiful he couldn't help but realize that maybe he did like her more then he thought he remembered the day she said she wanted to be cat woman and he repeated the line he said back out loud: _"if you wanna play Cat Woman, I'll be your Batman" _he smiled again _"Erica Reyes.." _he said her name and let each syllable of her name dance around his tongue. He sat up from his bed and pulled out his cellphone _"I'm gunna call her" _He wanted to call her, he suddenly felt like he needed to, he dialed her number and it went straight to voicemail he shrugged his shoulder and tossed his phone aside.

Just as he tossed it, it rang he scrabbled to get it and saw that it was just Scott he grumbled low and answered the phone _"Yeah?" _he said, Scotts voice on the line sounded stressed _"Stiles, can you come over to Jackson's house? Something.. Somethings wrong." _Stiles' mouth hung open slightly _"what happened?" _he ran his hand over the top of his hair _"Jackson left but his room.. it looks like he got into a fight, I smelled another wolf scent, get over here." _Stiles bounced off his bed and started pulling on his jeans _"I'm on my way." _he hung up the phone, changed his shirt and grabbed his car keys and headed for his jeep. He put it in drive and drove as fast as he could towards Jackson's house.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Derek's Confession**_

__Derek's phone flashed Scott's name. He looked at his Uncle Peter in confusion. _"well..? are you going to answer it?" _Peter said putting his feet up on the desk at the Hale house. Derek really wished Lydia didn't bring this guy back to life, he's even more annoying now and won't leave his side because he was too weak. Derek rolled his eyes and answered the phone _"what do you want Scott?" _Scott's muffled voice can be heard on the other end of the line and Derek's eyebrows formed into a confused V shape, his mouth slightly parted as he listened to Scott, he sighed heavily and pressed his fingers into his eyes and clenched his jaw. Peter sat up noticing Derek's tension. "What?! Lydia's there?!" Peter listened to Derek and raised an eyebrow "okay okay okay. Just stay there. Call Isaac, Peter and I are on the way."

He slammed his phone shut. "damnit! Jackson's missing.. we have to tell them." Derek looked at Peter and grabbed his leather jacket pulling it on over his shoulders and heading out the door _"Derek wait! what exactly are you going to tell them? we don't even know why they're here." _Derek's hand was on the knob twisting it to open the door._ "They need to know, they need to be prepared.. for anything and everything." _with that he was out the door, he wolfed out and sprinted towards Jackson's home, Peter not far behind. Once he reached Jackson's house he saw Scott leaning against the fencing and Lydia sitting on the front steps with her face in her hands in tears. Derek clenched his teeth, walked over to Scott and pulled him to the side _"why the hell is she here?!" _ Scott wriggled out of his grip and growled at Derek _"she's the one who figured it out! she said something was wrong and told me to meet her here and i smelled something." _Derek looked over at Lydia who now spotted Peter and was trying to push herself into the smallest corner of the porch, Derek rolled his eyes again she was still afraid of him.

Peter just laughed _"leave her alone!" _he shouted at Peter. Peter backed off and was given death stares by Scott and Isaac who just emerged from inside the house, standing in front of Lydia to protect her. _"I'll go check it out" _Derek shoved past Scott and entered the house. Lydia jumped up from the porch and walked past Peter and stood behind Scott _"Scott what's going on?" _Scott paid attention to Derek inside the house as he looked around and smelled, then came back out rubbing his forehead. Lydia walked up to Derek _"what's going on?" _Derek looked at her and sighed _"where's Jackson?!" _she started to cry and Derek rolled his eyes _"someone shut her up please so I can explain." _ Scott growled _"be nice Derek."_ as he pulled Lydia to his side Lydia sniffled and wiped her eyes Derek sighed again _"Okay.. there's a pack of Alpha's and they're here in Beacon Hills… I don't know why they're here or what they want but they're here." _Lydia's hands covered her mouth and Scott looked around confused _"how long have they been here?" _Derek hung his head _"since the night Jackson came back as a wolf.. I think the alpha pack has him." _ Derek looks up at Scott and then to Isaac.

Scott growled _"what they've been here for days and we're just finding out about this? Really Derek you've got to be kidding me!" _Derek rolled his eyes and clenched his teeth completely avoiding Scott he continued to talk _"they might have Erica and Boyd too.. this means they're coming back.. we have to be ready." _Derek headed towards Peter and motions him to walk Scott moved closer to Derek and Derek grilled him _"wait ready for what Derek?" _Derek rolled his eyes _"what do you think Scott? we have to be ready to fight! they're a alpha pack.. they're not looking to go howl at the moon with us as friends!" _Derek turned on his heels and headed towards the woods with Peter leaving everyone drinking in the information in silence. Stiles' jeep pulled up just as Derek and Peter disappeared into the woods, he hopped out of the jeep and pushed his hands into his pockets looking from Lydia to Scott to Isaac taking in the worry in each face _"sooooo.. what did I miss?" _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Allison Surrenders**_

__She laid in bed looking out the window missing the life she used to have. A life where her mother was alive, where dating Scott was easy, where she didn't know what he was where she didn't hate him for it. Where she didn't have the feeling of killing someone, especially Derek. She's never been so angry in her life. She rolled over in her bed and faced the window, she closed her eyes and pictured Scott climbing through it she smiled and sighed_ "Scott.."_ she whispered softly. Just as she closed her eyes her phone rang, it was Scott, her heart started beating hard and fast. She stared at her phone and didn't know weather to answer or not. She caved in and swallowed her pride and answered it. Her voice was low _"hello?" _She heard him say her name and her heart fell into her belly. _"hey Scott.. what's up?" _she tried to keep cool but couldn't help it her voice was cracking. She listened to him her eyes wide trying to grasp all of the information, Alpha Pack. Jackson, Erica and Boyd missing. Lydia in tears. Derek lying _"of course he wouldn't tell you! he's a douche!" _she sighed _"I'm sorry." _she wiped her tears and listened to Scott _"Allison we need your help but you have to forget about the hatred you have towards Derek. Our friends are in trouble. Please." _she stood quiet _"just think about it." _he hung up.

She tossed her quilt aside and got up from bed she put on a pair of jeans and a pullover sweater and grabbed her crossbow she pulled the string back and checked it over and pulled it over her shoulder. She ran down the stairs and called for her dad _"Dad? Dad! I'm going for a run!" _She opened the front door and walked out running towards the woods, her mind swimming with thoughts should she give in and help her friends and Derek, get their missing friends back, or should she just stay out of it and continue hating Derek for what he's done. She technically wouldn't be helping Derek but he'd be around a lot more. She headed into the middle of the woods and made sure she was alert of her surroundings. Suddenly she heard a twig snap. She gasped pulled her crossbow off her shoulder set it up and dropped to the ground ready and aiming for whatever was coming. All she could think about was the Alpha pack. A twig snapped again and she faced her crossbow towards the sound she let out a sigh when she realized it was just a rabbit. She threw her crossbow over her shoulder again and continued to run the woods heading towards Jackson's house.

Once she was there she scanned the area. Lydia on the porch wrapped in one of Jackson's sweaters drying her eyes, Isaac leaning up against the pillars of the house. Stiles and Scott talking in whispers in a corner. She slowed her running to a walk trying to catch her breath. Lydia spotted her first and jumped up _"Allison!"_ she ran towards her and threw her arms around her sobbing into her chest. Allison rubbed her head, her pretty strawberry blonde friend she can't even imagine what she must be feeling right now. She shushed Lydia softly _"It's okay Lydi. Everything is going to be okay." _Lydia looked up _"Ally, Jackson.." _Allison squeezed her softly _"I know. I know. We're going to get him back I promise." _She let go of Lydia softly and walked over to Scott. She knew she had no choice but to give in, her friends needed help. _"Okay.." _she said walking over to Scott _"What's the plan?"_


	7. Chapter 7

_**part 7**_

_**Scott's Plan.**_

Seeing Allison for the first time felt like a slap in the face for Scott. She looked beautiful, stronger, angrier, but so beautiful. She had a certain look to her that made it seem like she wasn't taking shit from anyone. The second she showed up she was on point with everything she handled Lydia with grace and care, then confronted him with strength and determination, it made her so much hotter he couldn't help but smile softly at her. She noticed him smiling and tried to stiff a smile _"what Scott?" _he heard her say and he snapped out of wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. _"huh? oh yeah right.." _he cleared his throat and elbowed Stiles for chuckling. _"well first we have to search Jackson's room, he had to have left something that can give us a clue or something." _He looked around the group as they circled in closer to listen to his plans. It still amazed him how he went from dorky, no friends Scott to Scott who can grab the attention of a crowd. _"And then we train. We get ready and prepared for anything that comes our way." _He looked around at all of his friends worried faces, they were silent and taking it all in. It was the most unlikely person who spoke that took everyone attention.

_"I want to train. I want to learn what you do Allison. I want to help. I don't want to be left out of the dark." _Lydia's voice sounded small but confident. Everyone looked her way as she wiped her puffy eyes. Scott walked over to her _"Lydia, are you sure?" _he said touching her shoulder, Lydia nodded yes _"I want to bring them back just as much as you do."_ Scott smiled _"okay! here's what we're going to do, We're going into Jackson's room and we're going to search every inch of his room, with mine and Isaac's noses we can sniff anything out, you guys just look for a note or something." _Everyone nodded in agreement. _"then Allison will start training Lydia is archery." _Allison smiled towards Lydia and vice versa. _"Stiles, do you want in?" _Stiles scoffed _"well yeah! I'm the brains and the jokes of the group what else do I have to do?" _Scott laughed _"Wanna train in some fighting buddy?" _Stiles got serious knowing that this was deeper their friends could be in danger _"yeah.. I'll do it." _Scott smiled _"okay and Isaac and I will train Stiles, let's get to work." _Everyone nodded once more any headed to towards Jackson's house. Lydia lagged behind Scott looked over his shoulders _"Lydia?" _ Lydia was looking up _"Scott.. security cameras.." _Scott's eyes showed recognition as to what she was implying he ran over to her and kissed her cheek hard _"Lydia you're brilliant!"_

The group was huddled up in front of the computer in Jackson's room they managed to nab the security camera footage, the hard part was figuring out the password to Jackson's computer _"Try Lacrosse." _Lydia shouted.. denied _"Try Werewolf" _Allison added .. denied _"Try Lydia…" _Stiles mumbled in the corner.. access granted _"wow.." _Lydia breathed out softly. Scott knew it Jackson was just a softy on the inside. They watched the footage of the man sneaking into the house 4 hours after Lydia and Jackson entered the night before. They watched Lydia run out early the next morning and then the man exited soon after climbing into a black SUV. Jackson showed up right after looked straight into the security camera and mouthed a word _"whoa whoa whoa." _Scott said rewinding the footage everyone zoomed in on Jackson's mouth _"he said Safe" _Lydia shouted running to the closet and pulling out Jackson's safe placing it in front of Scott. He opened it and pulled out a note with Jackson's handwriting on it, he read it out loud:

_"Alpha pack forced me to join them. KEEP LYDIA SAFE! we're coming back, be ready for a fight." _

Scott Sighed _"okay we have our clue .. now let's get to work."_


End file.
